To develop a solid base of innovative preclinical and clinical cancer research. To develop and expand its clinical program and facilities by building on this foundation of biomedical research. To facilitate collaborative interaction of basic scientists and clinical investigators. To devise means of providing optimal care to cancer patients at minimal cost through a. cooperative unification of clinical activities and utilization of all available resources. b. expansion of services and facilities for outpatient treatment. c. initiation of a cancer-oriented rehabilitation program. d. development of a division of biometrics and information sciences. e. establishment of cancer detection activities within a new medical outpatient clinic. To improve cancer care throughout the region through cooperative educational programs. To provide the best possible setting for training oncology- oriented medical health personnel.